


Make Me Beg - Q&A

by LaDeeDa



Series: The Mates & Marks Trilogy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, FAQ, Love Story, M/M, Multi, Other, Q&A, Questions, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: The Q&A that was published for my story 'Make Me Beg' in April 2018.I wanted to separate this from the story so as to avoid ruining any mystery or maybe giving hints that people don't want until they've finished it. :)





	Make Me Beg - Q&A

This is a collection of questions sent to me in private messages or asked in the comments.

 

1\. Does Brandon have a mental illness?

This one is hard to answer fully because it is important to the plot, but I will say that he does have some psychological issues. As someone with mental health problems myself I think it's important to explain that there is a reason behind what he does and that his problems are very specific to his situation, so I wouldn't feel comfortable saying that he has any specific condition.

-

2\. I can't keep up with which packs are which - Who is in what pack?

Scarlett Moon Pack - Sam, Cassie, Markus, Ash, Malachai

Silver Crescent - Aminali, Hanmi

Moon Shadow - Jasper

Lunar Warriors - Damien, Karliah, Alexa

(This will be updated with new characters as I introduce them to avoid spoilers.)  
-

3\. Favourite foods of the main characters?

Cassie - Strawberries (She loves sweet things!)

Sam - Fairy Cakes (He would love to work in a human patisserie if he could!)

Karliah - Bananas (They're healthy, filling and are good in smoothies - especially with strawberries.)

Markus - Meat. (He especially likes it if it's just come from an animal he hunted.)

-

4\. Which character is most like you?

I would say that Cassie looks most like me, but I dress like a mixture of both Cassie and Karliah depending on where I'm going, I have the unpredictable anger of Markus and I would love to think I'm like Sam in some way but the only thing we really have in common is our permanent bed-head!

-

5\. How many chapters are you planning for this story? / How long will the book be? (Two similar Qs)

Well, I am maybe 75% through Cassie's storyline and I have only started putting in place the plot points needed for Sam's so we definitely have a long way to go. My chapters tend to chop and change in size but I reckon by the time I've fully finished, it will be around 40-50 chapters spread across two books. Their friend group will also all be tied up with their mates by the end too (So no, Jasper won't end up forever alone) and again, each of their storylines need certain things to happen first in Cassie and Sam's.

I also have a spin-off story I'm writing for Ash & Malachai but I'm not planning on posting that too soon as I don't want to feel the pressure of updating both at the same time since their story is just for fun.

-

6\. Does Karliah plan to get her penis removed/change her downstairs to a girls one?

Nope. She is dominant and is happy she can top women with a real penis instead of a strap on, it's also a complicated procedure and they wouldn't know how it would affect her wolf form, plus she wants to get her mate pregnant, and she's generally comfortable as long as her outside appearance is that of the woman she is.

-

7\. Does Brandon die?

Haha. You guys would like that too much.

-

8\. Would you ever post photos of celebs that look like your characters?

I wouldn't, but I've commissioned some art of my characters and one of the pieces is already done so that will be posted with my next chapter! And some other art I've commissioned will be used on the cover soon! (For those on sites that aren’t Wattpad, you can see this art on my twitter!)

Note: Hanmi’s haircut was completely and totally stolen from GFriend’s Eunha during the ‘Navillera’ promotions though. The cuteness overload. It was too much for me. I knew that was what Hanmi would want!

-

9.Do you mind people drawing your characters?

Not at all, I’d love that! Please let me know where to find your art so that I can add it to my collection. I use artwork of my characters on Wattpad and Writer’s Cafe.

-

10.Correct me if I'm wrong. The Rape/Non-Con tag is because Brandon is going to rape Cassie, right?

I don’t write full intercourse rape scenes, they make me super uncomfortable. I put it as Rape/Non-Con because there are a LOT of moments in this story that I feel count as non-con and I don’t want anyone to feel triggered or uncomfortable when reading my story, I want them to feel that I gave them fair warning. Some parts seem super mild to me but I often have to remind myself that these characters are not taking part in a scene and that when they say ‘stop’, they actually mean it, rather than when I’m in a BDSM scene and I say ‘stop’ to mean ‘It’s a lot to handle’ but when I actually mean ‘stop’ I use my safe-word.

-

11.So can every werewolf shift? Is there a difference with their dynamic? Do they turn to wolves or wolf-men?

They all can but Alphas do so more because their wolves are more powerful, whereas Omegas use their wolf form less because their wolf forms are actually less strong than their human forms, so it is safer for them to be in human form. They all enjoy being in their wolf form occasionally and can go a bit stir crazy after a while if they don’t let their wolf out.


End file.
